


Amelia Morryarty

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Young Amelia Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: James morryarty is a spider at the centre of a criminal web and he knows exactly how every single thread dances every thread that is but one .It was never supost to happen Amelia had not been planed but Molly would walk through hell on broken glas to the protect her daughterEven it they means Never seeing her again
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 2





	Amelia Morryarty

**Author's Note:**

> Molly hooper and Jim morryarty have a little girl but then Jim takes off leaving Molly to the raise the girl with the help of Sherlock Holmes 
> 
> But when Jim comes back from the dead Molly has to make the most difficult sacrifice of her life  
> Her life for her daughter's safely

Mommy I'm hungry the little girl looked up at her mother with big doe eyes wispy ginger hair framing her small face 

Amila you are getting your tea soon the girl wore a little pout ,she looked so much like her farther Molly couldn't help a shudder 

James morryarty had blown though her like a hurricane destoying everything in sight Molly had know what he was, she had known from the very begining 

While Jim pranced about bating Sherlock as Jim from IT while he made small talk faning laughter at her jokes about cadavas while he leaned against the firdges destracting her as she labeled body's to be taken away for burial 

Molly new exactly what Jim was he may have thought he was being clever but Molly saw right through the fasard . 

That's the problem with men like him clever and manipulative their like the best drug in the world you know deep down they are dangerous and you are going to get your self killed but they make it some good you end up hooked and no mater how much devastation Jim caused she just couldn't give him up 

I tell you what you can have an apple Molly picked a shiny red one from the fruit bowl on the counter grabbing a small knife from the block she carved a happy face in to its surface and handed it to the little girl 

Amelia looked at the shiny red fruit, turning it over in her tiny hands she used her index finger to the trace the happy smile he looks like dady she singsongd  
Daddy Molly raised a quisical eyebrow  
The little girl smiled sherlk molly relaxed her shoulders letting out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding 

Amelia clambered up on to the kitchen chair happy tucking in to her apple as Molly turned back to the sink placing the finall few dishes on the rack to dry before opening the oven to check on meat loaf giving it a prod with the thermometer to make sure it was cooked all the way through .

Sherlock Molly and Amelia sat at the table Amelia pushing pees around her plate with her Falk mummy can I be excused now she placed her cutlery neatly side by side taking her napkin from her knees she folded it playing it on her plate 

She was a big girl now she didn't kneed a bib anymore 

Molly broke off her conversation with Sherlock to acnolege her daughter's request 

Have you finished all your pees ?  
I have had as much as I can manage  
Ok then your excused  
Amelia jumped down from her chair  
And went through to the living room to play 

I'll clear the table Sherlock pushed his chair in stacking the plates and cups to be taken though to the kitchen while moly wiped down the place mats and coasters 

She and Sherlock washed up then joined Amelia in the living room the little girl climbing in to Sherlock's lap snuggling in his arms as he rewred Peter Pan for the hundredth time 

Sherlock new who the child's farther was but it didn't seem to matter as far as he was concerned Amelia was theirs as he told her he wasn't the step dad he was the dad that stepped up 

at fist Molly had been suspicious of Sherlock's insistance at wanting to be part of Amelia's life after all people allways had an alteriour motive when they decided to get close to Molly so forgive her if she was a little paranoid 

But Sherlock was a good farther to Amelia and the little girls eyes shone like diamonds everytime he offered to read with her or help with home work Molly could se how important Sherlock was to Amelia and how protective Sherlock became when she came home from school one night saying an older boy had pushed and said mean things 

Sherlock had stormed in to the head teachers oface the next the morning threatening to have the all the staff incerserated after that the school took a 0 tolerence policy on bullying any one found to be a bully was suspended 

The boy that had upset her was made to apologise by his mother after the FBI had raised her oface Molly was under no false illusions as to who was responsible it warmed her heart to know that shelock would go too the ends of the earth for their little girl 

Saturday was grocery shoping day Amelia rode on the front of the trolly while her mother filled it up  
Mumy can I get a magazine ? please ! Amelia fixed her mother with big puppy do eyes 

Molly smiled you can get 1 the girl grind from ear to ear dashing off to sift though the shelf's to finde the best one 

Her mother contained picking out groserys making her way to the magasien isle looking around her daughter was no where to be seen a cold chill of panic ran down Molly's back 

The trolly forgotten she ran around the store calling her name , Amelia ,Amelia !! 

Molly looked every where for the little girl finally she came to the exit Amelia stood stering at a picture of a man on the front page of the paper 

Amelia ! Molly let out a shaky breath as she pulled her daughter in to her arms what have I told you about running off, you almost gave mummy a heartatack 

Why did you run off ? I saw the bad man Molly froze ,what bad man ? the one in the paper I wanted to tell on him daddy sasy if you se bad people you should tell on them then they can go to jail and they can be bad any more the little girl stammered out her apology 

Did I do wrong ? 

N ,no sweet heart but we have to leave now and I need to to be quiet and hold my hand and I if I tell you to run you run ok Molly grasped her daughter's hand tightly 

The two walked fast back to the car Molly fastened Amelia in then locked the doors And drove 

Mummy home is that way Amelia pointed the oposit direction yes darling but where not going home where are we going the little girl asked sensing the fear in her mother's voice 

Molly pushed a hand through her hair where going on an adventure 

Molly stoped at a local swimming baths searching in the glove box for something I will 2 minuets Molly locked the doors and ran inside going straight to the changing rooms, she opened the locker pulling out the duffle bag then headed back to the car throwing the bag In the boot then geting back in the drivers seat 

Mommy what about dady isnt he come with us on our adventure? dadys buisy but don't wory we will let his know where we are as soon as we get their 

The two drove untill it started to get dark Molly pulled in to a service station Amelia was fast asleep in the back seat Molly filled up the tank then went in to the shop to pay and get something for eat for her and her daughter 

Poor little thing the shop keeper gave Amelia a soft smile she looks exsausted 

Long trip but she loved seeing her grandmother Molly lied ,willing the man to hurry up and put her items through 

Ahh their so sweet when their that age is she an only child Molly was loosing pasients the man finished scanning her items £25.50 

Molly handed over a hand full of bills grabbing the bag and almost sprinted back to the car throwing the bag on the seat next to her she slammed on the gas almost flooring it away from the service station 

Molly was exhausted they needed to stop and rest but nowhere was safe people asked to many questions she kept driving finally spotting and empty car park she pulled in and cut the engin resting her eyes as she slipped in to the calming lul of sleep 

Molly awoke about 1 in the morning getting out the car and stretching they still had a long drive ahead of them she got back in the car and woke her daughter 

Amelia you kneed to eat hunny, mommy whys it dark? its late at night ,here she pasted the girl a cheese sandwich a fruit bar and a bottle of juice ,  
We will get something propper at our next rest stop.

How does McDonald sound ? the little girl purked up noding ,can I get a happy meel ? 

Of course you can ! 

Molly drove for miles ,finally spotting the shining M she pulled up to the drive through, hi what can I get you ? the speaker cracled and hissed, Molly ordered a happy meal and a burger and fries, thanks pay at the window then waight in one of the bays someone will bring your order out to you . 

A lankey pizza faced teen brought the tray out to the small gray sadan as Molly thrumed her fingers on the steering wheel 

The more time spent stationery the more she felt the trap closing around her at least on the move she felt a little safer 

Amelia spent the next few hours playing with the furby from her happy meal she names it Ronald after the funny clown on the box 

As night began to fall once again Amelia fell asleep clutching Ronald tightly in her hand 

Molly wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to focus on the road finally pulling in to the large driveway she looked back at her little girl sound asleep 

As she nocked on the large door she felt her heart breaking James morryarty would hunt them to the ends of the earth their was no where they would be able to hide but if Molly could not hide her self she would hide her daughter even it ment never seeing her again 

A portley man opened the door ,Mr pond ? Ay the man replied my name is Molly hooper we spoke on the phone ,is that the child ? Mr pond gestured to the sleeping girl in the back seat 

Her name is Amelia Molly turned to look at her daughter feeling tears stinging her eyes ,you will look after her won't you ? Yes miss hooper the little girl will be well cared for , Augustus put his hand on Molly's shoulder , I know how difficult this must be for you , it's what I have to do , to protect her , I can't ever let her farther find her , I don't care about my life but have to protect my daughter 

Molly opens the car door un buckling the little girl Amelia wake up where here  
Amelia my name is Augustus Mr pond introduced him self Mr and Mrs pond are going to look after you for wile ok mummy has to go away but I want you to be good girl while in gone ok Molly fought the tears threatening to fall 

Promise me Amelia promise you will be a good girl the ponds , Amelia hugged her mother I promis she sniffled I'm going to miss you mummy I'm going to miss you more heer Molly fished in the bag for the shiny red apple she had bought from the first rest stop taking out a pen knife and carving a happy face the handed it to the little little girl she likes happy faces carved in her apples she told mr pond handing over the pen knife 

She nelt down and kissed her daughter good bye then got in the car and began to drive watching the Amelia's small frame fade out of sight in the rear view mirror Molly broke down tears streaming down her face 

They would never se each other again but that didn't matter all that metered was Amelia was safe  
And  
Jim would never find her .


End file.
